Nights into dreams: New Ascension of Evil
by Me-rite-much
Summary: After being defeated by Reala 5 years earlier, Nights is called upon by the nightopian resistance to help them out once again in their dire time of need.
1. Chatper one: The Past Revisited

NiGHTS Into Dreams: New Ascension Of Evil  
  
Chapter 1: The Past Revisited  
  
By: Me-Rite-Much  
  
Disclaimer: NiGHTS and all the other stuff associated with it is the intellectual property of SEGA. The characters I make for the story however are my intellectual property and I still have the copyrights to it.  
  
AN: Well, here it is, finally. I have waited quite a while to write the story, and now here it is. I just want to take this chance to say that NiGHTS was sure a great idea for a game, and I'm glad that people write the fanfics, but, it really does suck that its fanbase is almost, completely gone. I know, I know, it's a 7-year old game, but it was a great one. I really wish the game makers would do a remake for gamecube. Hopefully someone out there will start an online petition to get the remake on Gamecube. Well anyway, that's pretty much all I have to say about that, and now that that's done, here is the story.  
  
Some side notes: italics indicate thought.  
  
"It's already started" Nights whispered to himself as he flew to the town that was being desecrated by Nightmaren. A few of the wooden cabins were on fire, and screaming could be heard from one. "My god." Nights mumbled to himself as he saw the terror that the nightmarens had caused. Nights couldn't believe he would ever live to see even part of Frozen Bell this desecrated by the nightmaren. The snowy plains, the snow-lush floor, now replaced with a mixture of white and red, the red blood of the innocent victims.  
  
Many slain bodies were on the ground, the blood stained many places, and the fires on the cabins made things more morbid. The few people that were left alive where fleeing. Nights tried to stop one man to ask him what had happened, but as he grabbed the mans arm, the man jerked Nights arm away and simply ran away faster. "Ple..a..se.. he..lp" Nights barely heard. He looked around for the source of the sound, and quickly found it. It was a female nightopian, completely covered with blood, and dying on the ground by him. Nights quickly walked over to her and held her dying form up to hear her. "I. can feel it. my life. I'm going to die.." "No, you will be just fine, just stay strong" Nights tried to assure her, but it didn't work. "Nights?" she quietly whispered to herself as she suddenly realized who was holding her up. "Nights." she struggled to say out. "Please. help. my sister, she is still stuck inside the cabin, please. rescue her." The female nightopian tried to say more but she started to cough uncontrollably, it took a bit for her to stop. "Please rescue her. and please." she barely managed to say, "Stop the madness that the nightmarens have created.." And with that, she looked straight in his eyes, then, with one last breath, she died. "No!" Nights screamed out. He then closed her eyes with his fingers and let her down. He now had a look of pure hatred on his face, and with the anger, he rushed inside the burning building. Inside was a young female nightopian, close to Nights' age, her face had been covered with soot from the ashes, and she had already passed out on the floor of her and her sisters cabin.  
  
After Nights kicked down the door and rushed in, he took a second to survey the area. It was an inferno. Pretty much everything was aflame, and the heat was unbearable. Some things were so torched that you couldn't tell what they were anymore. The cabin was small, but enough for two people to live in. There was a small fireplace to the left of the room, but it had no use right now. To the right was a small table, with a plate on it, no food, just the plate. There was a door to the far right, Nights quickly rushed in that room while trying to avoid the flames. Nights tried opening the door but it was jammed. With one brutal kick, Nights managed to break through. This room was much worse. Nothing was left untouched by the flames. The two small beds were both on fire, and the little cabinet next to the door was building up flames inside. Nights could barely breathe in there, so he quickly looked around and found the female nightopian he was asked to rescue. She looked awful, her face was covered with soot, ash, and sweat. The left sleeve of her shirt was completely torn to shreds, and her hair was also a big mess. If she wasn't stuck in this inferno, Nights would guess she had light-brown hair. Even with all the soot on her face, she still was pretty, her features shone even in this flaming mess.  
  
Not making any more hesitation, Nights quickly picked her up. He saw a small necklace slip from her hand as he picked her up. He quickly reached that as well, since it must have some importance if she were to hold it so close to herself as the flames were engulfing her home. Before any more flames could spread, Nights ran through to the outside, just as the cabin was going to collapse in on itself. By this time, many of the people that had been fleeing nowhere had come back to try and take out the flames. There were quite a few people in the former cabin the two female nightopians shared. They all saw how Nights bravely rushed in and got her out just in time. Now Nights gently lay the female nightopian on the snow- covered floor. "Somebody," Nights said to the townsfolk. "get me some water, something, anything that will help me wake her up." One male nightopian handed Nights a small mug of water. Nights set it on the floor for a second as he tried to wake her up without it. With that not working, Nights got the water and splashed her face. She started moving. As she started to wake up, she began to cough violently, trying to force out the soot, ash and all the other harmful things her lungs had breathed in while she was stuck in that inferno. Slowly she opened her eyes. It took her a second for her vision to adjust, but when her eyes adjusted, she did not like what she saw. To her left was her sister, covered in blood and apparently dead. She frantically ran over to her. "No! Please god no!! She was all I had left, no, please not my sister."  
  
She gently brushed off some of her sisters her from her bloody face as she stared at her closed eyes. All Nights could do was look on helplessly, the poor girl having to go through all of this, her sister was probably the only family she had left. With a sad look on his face, Nights gently lay a hand on the shoulder of the crying female nightopian. "Don't worry, I promise you, I will not stop fighting to avenge this, I won't stop fighting until I breathe for the last time." With that, Nights looked at the mountain which contained the Megaideya, the stone that controlled the balance between the dream world and the dreamers world. "Get the other townsfolk and go to Mystic Forest and hide there. Tell the people there that I sent you, they will help you."  
  
With that, Nights launched off and flew towards the summit of the mountain. It got colder and colder as he was flying towards the summit. He saw how each ledge had more and more snow as he got higher. The sky was a deep gray, to match the gloom of the events past. As Nights looked on, he almost missed the cave which led to the Megaideya. Nights stood in awe as he saw the dark cavern. It's dark appearance alone would have kept pretty much anyone out. Before he could spend any more time gazing at it however, something had tackled him hard to the ground and started pummeling him. With one quick glance, he saw his brother Reala, Damn, why didn't I know he would pull something like this, Nights thought to himself. He was able to push off Reala, but before he was able to, Reala had hit him hard over the head with a rock. Beaten and dazed, Nights saw Reala dash into the tunnel entrance. As he slowly got up, and rubbed his head, only one thought was in his mind, I have to get to the Megaideya before Reala does. With one more quick glance, Nights rushed in after Reala.  
  
Closer, and closer, "Damnit, I can't let him reach the chamber before I do!" Nights mumbled to himself as he was trying in vein to catch up to his brother. "I can't let all that I've done go to waste!!!" Nights quickly raced against Reala to the dimensional chamber that led to the Red Megaideya stone, the rarest and most powerful of the ideyas. Reala was just too fast and quickly reached the end of the dark, sub-terrain tunnel that led to the chamber. The tunnel was very cold and completely dark except for the usual torch here and there that lighted it. The air in the tunnel was unusually brisk, probably due to the cold which helped freshen it.  
  
Before Reala was able to exit the tunnel however, Nights had finally caught up, and tackled Reala hard into a wall on the outside.  
  
"Pathetic weakling!" Reala screamed as he struggled to get Nights off him. "Why do you keep defending these fools when you should join your brother in the time of nightmaren victory?!?! All you are doing is helping to prolong the inevitable!" "Don't you see what you are doing Reala!?!" Nights groaned as he was being overpowered by his brother. "You can't simply end the lives of all these people with your sick plans Reala! And I will never stop fighting for them; I won't stop fighting until my last breath." "Well then," Reala replied as he finally overtook Nights and pushed him off, " I guess you will stop fighting NOW!", and with that, Reala drew out his weapon, a fine ,razor sharp sword and slashed as hard as he could at Nights.  
  
With a great thud, Nights body fell to the floor. Reala slowly walked over to his now weakened brother and simply looked at him with shame. "Tisk, tisk," Reala said sharply "and you were such a good warrior too. But why wouldn't you be, you were my brother after all, but in the end it seems your love for the weak nightopian fools led to your downfall." Slowly, Reala leaned in closer and grabbed Nights weak and bleeding form by his collar and stared him dead straight in the eyes. "No," Reala blurted out all of a sudden, "you will live to see this, yes, it is much better to let you see what will happen after you fail so miserably." With that, Reala sneered angrily and threw down his brother back on the floor. Turning sharply, Reala slowly walked through the dark, torch-lighted room, going towards the hall that led to the Megaideya.  
  
All Nights could do was lay there and bleed as his brother approached the Megaideya. No, Nights thought to himself as he weakly held up a hand towards Reala. I can't let him reach the Megaideya, there has to be something I can do. Nights looked around the stone room, It was actually a big room, "L" shaped. To the left of him, Nights saw the tunnel entrance, where he came out and tackled Reala. Now he looked around some more. The Hallway entrance where Reala was was very lit by the rows of torches. Nights finally gave up and dropped his hand to the floor as he lay there, bleeding from around the stomach, where Reala had slashed him. I'm sorry, Nightopia Nights thought to himself as he finally passed out, a mixture of his wounds and all the energy he spent fighting Reala as the cause of it.  
  
Reala finally reached the end of the well-lighted Hallway and for the first time in his life, he saw the magnificence of the Megaideya. There were no torches in the Megaideya room, all the light seemed to come from the crystal itself. The near blinding light made Reala shade his eyes for a bit until he could get adjusted to the brightness. Then, Reala dropped his hands and laughed out evilly, after all the things he had been through to get to this moment, he just couldn't help himself. "AHAHAHA. FINALLY!!! After all the suffering I have been through, after all the battles with my foolish brother, now my moment of glory has come!" And with that, Reala unpackaged the nightmaren shard he had in his pocket. It was a dark, evil stone Reala had pulled out. The very essence of it was poisoned with evil, and a shadowy aura revolved around the small crystal. It was about as big as his hand, but the terror it was capable of breached even the holders' comprehension. Walking slowly towards the Megaideya, Reala thought of the last few moments that had just happened before. The destruction of the town, the battle with his brother to reach the summit of the mountain, the fast-paced chase through the tunnel, and finally, how he brutally slashed Nights, his brother, his own flesh and blood. That's what the fool gets for getting in my way, Reala evilly thought to himself. Quite a pity too, he would've made a great general for my armies.  
  
Coming back to reality, Reala slowly turned around and saw the beaten, bloody body of his brother on the floor. All the trouble and suffering the nightmarens have been through were all because of him, everything, yet, Reala couldn't come to finish Nights off. "You are very lucky that we are brothers, if you were anything else but that I would've killed you the first chance I had gotten." Reala whispered to his brother. Turning towards the Megaideya again, he grasped the nightmaren shard and slowly walked towards the Megaideya. "Finally." he said to himself as he brought his arm back and as hard as he could, slammed the stone into the ideya. All of a sudden, the place where the shard hit shone bright white and an unseen force slammed Reala towards a wall. A small trickle of blood dripped from Realas forehead and fell onto the back of his palm. The Megaideya now glowed a fierce dark-red with such a force that Reala was nearly completely blinded by its light. A fierce rumble could be heard from the Megaideya, now the roof of the chamber was crumbling as some debris started to fall, and the rumble was soon replaced by a thunderous roar that nearly made Reala move 2 feet to the left of where he was.  
  
"What have I done."Reala whispered to himself as he too, passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

Nights Into Dreams: New Ascension Of Evil By: Me-Rite-Much Chapter 2: The Discovery  
  
Authors Notes: Well, like I mentioned in the bio, The first chapter seemed to big to fit in one chapter by itself, and also, the first and second half seemed very different from each other anyway, so I might as well split em' up. Ok, well I really don't have much else to say so heres the story, o wait, the third chapter might take a while, but I promise it will be uploaded by end of christmas. actually, it might be a bit longer, but ill see what I can do.  
  
5 Years Later:  
  
The doors of the Snow Bliss Tavern slammed open as two shadowy figures appeared at the entrance. The fierce snowstorm outside caused some commotion as the two figures entered the tavern and let the door close behind them. They were both coved by long, black cloaks that came with a matching hood. There was still some snow debris on them, which one of the figures quickly wiped off, but the other left on. Some of the people in the tavern took a quick glance at them, then turned away and went back to their respective conversations. The tavern was of medium size, it was well lit by a lantern on each of the 6 tables, the left of the tavern was lined up with 3 rows of seats and tables, one behind the other. To the far right corner, there was the bartenders table. It wasn't that big, but enough stools to seat at least 8 people, taking into account the size of the tavern. The bartender himself was a very grizzled, rough looking sagely man who appears as though he has seen many difficult things over his years. Even though some nightopians never age, some seem to lose the magic they once held as dream people over time that they seem to be more as if they were not in the dream world. Another reason could be that since Reala was able to combine to the nightmaren shard with the Megaideya, many characteristics of the real world were starting to mend with the dream realm. The defeat of Nights had been a big blow to all nightopians.  
  
After the event, the mountain which held the Megaideya had crumbled to a much smaller size, it still was of considerable height, however, and would still be a challenge for anyone to reach the summit. The tavern was almost full, which probably meant that this was where everyone went after a hard day of work. There was much to do after all, since Blizzard Fields was after all, a small town of hard workers. They all did a lot, many chopped the nearby trees to make homes, or firewood, and others tended to home matters, and the rest worked the local businesses, like this tavern. The merging of the Megaideya and Nightmaren shard had sure changed a lot of things, it was if this world had actually become a real world all in itself, now people could die, suffer, and feel other terrible emotions which were the backlash that the humans reality had on them as well. Now the two figures walked slowly towards a stool on the bartender table, and took two seats. Quietly, they both took off their hoods. The first one who took off their hood now revealed a pretty young woman's face, her jester cap was fine pink, and she also removed the cap as well, then placing it in her pack, which she then put on the floor.  
  
Even with a few years of fierce battle against the nightmarens, her face hadn't really suffered over the time she had fought. Many of her nice features remained. Such as her deep, green eyes, her light complexion, and her light brown hair. However, the case was quite different for her accomplice. Now the second figure removed its hood. The light revealed a rough, battle-hardened man, with a slash scar on his left cheek. Many would be ashamed to have such a terrible mark from battle like that on them, but to this warrior it was a sign of bravery, strength, and proof that he could stand his own. His cap was a dark, deep blue with a black lining across the parts where the eyes met the cap.  
  
"Well, here we are," he said to the female nightopian. "ok Nocturna, I guess all we have to do now is find Nights." "Don't think it will be that easy Calypso" Nocturna replied. "After everything that has happened we don't even know if he is still alive. All we know is that one of the scouts reported seeing him around here. For all we know the person could've been drunk at that time, maybe just wasting our time by coming here. All I know is that the only reason I'm here is because I owe Nights my life, the truth is, he should be left alone, he spent so much time fighting the nightmarens by himself, he went through so much suffering to help us, and even though he was defeated by Reala, he did more for us then anyone ever could do. If he is still alive, I hope we never find him, it would probably be terrible news for him, to ask for his help after all he has gone through. But we need support very badly, our forces are starting to lose ground around this area, and having Nights fight for good again would help a lot." She gently said. "But still, having to make him suffer through this again, even I wouldn't want to face this any more then I have to."  
  
"Well, it's not like we're forcing him to help us," Calypso responded. "The fact of the matter is that we need to find Nights and convince him to help us fight these nightmaren bastards. I don't like it anymore than you, or anyone else. But we can't let them destroy us, and if they are ever able to reach the other world, where the dreamers live, nothing will ever be able to stop them." With that, Nocturna got the bartenders attention and called him over. "Excuse me sir," she said. "We are with the nightopian resistance, and we need some information." "Well," the bartender replied, "I'll do my best to help you out, there is a good chance I have the info you need, many a strange folk pass by here, after a drink or two they start singing like canaries about stuff no-one even asked them about. I once recall a time where one nightopian got VERY drunk and started saying strange and crazy things, he brought up all this craziness about something called a Sonic, and he said it was a blue hedgehog that was extremely fast, but first of all, what the hell is a hedgehog?" the Bartender bluntly asked. "Wow, that sure is crazy," Calypso responded. "Well, we aren't here to discuss about these hedge things, we just need to find someone." "Oh," the bartender calmly said as he was finished washing a mug. "Well then, ask away." "Well, you do know about Nights, how he helped us all during the times of darkness the nightmarens put us through. Well, ever since he was defeated you do know about how we started banding together to fight off these terrible things." Calypso inquired. "Well yes," The bartender responded, "everyone knows about that, Nights was a very brave warrior, fought for the innocent, he was very good. But I still don't know what you are trying to do here." "And of course, you do know that ever since he was defeated by Reala he basically vanished." Calypso started.  
  
"You see, we are starting to lose ground around these areas, and we want to know if you have seen any strange goings on, a few days ago, a scout reported seeing Nights around here. But he was quite drunk when he gave the report so if you don't have any info we won't bother you any." "No," The bartender interrupted. "Your scout was right, Nights has been with us folks at Blizzard Fields for quite a while, when I heard you were from nightopian resistance, I already knew you came here to find him. Poor bloke tries to isolate himself as much as he can, he thinks it's his fault all the troubles are happening right now." The bartender confessed. "He doesn't live in the town exactly; he lives in a small cabin off near the ridge of the valley. Keeps to himself mostly, just comes here to get supplies, once in a while he does drop by, he gets a small mug for himself and sits quietly in the far right table over there." The bartender pointed towards the rightmost table in the row. "He doesn't try to make trouble, just wants to spend his time alone, probably thinking about what he could've done when he was fighting Reala." "No one bothers him and he just leaves us alone as well. I guess he just wants to forget all the troubles that have happened." "I don't know about this," Nocturna turned to Calypso. "He already seems to be suffering with his own troubles; maybe we should just go and say we didn't find him." "Nocturna, you know we don't have any other choice, we need to find him, at least to bring him up to date on what is happening." "I already told you why, and like I said, I know its hard, but we really need his help. Imagine what would happen if the nightmarens completely took over again. It would be nothing but agony and suffering for everyone, not just Nights." They both ordered a mug and started talking about other issues for a while, the tavern door opened again, and another heavily cloaked figure entered.  
  
Nocturna and Calypso didn't pay much attention to it; the cloaked figure kept its hood on, and simply sat on a stool on the other side of where Nocturna and Calypso were seated. "The usual please," the hooded figure said to the bartender. The bartender handed it over to the figure. "thanks " The cloaked figure said as it sipped from the mug and sat slouched on the stool.  
  
A small while passed, not much else happening, Nocturna and Calypso were close to finishing their drinks and paying the check to leave when they heard a small ruckus coming from the corner. "Hey," a very drunk Nightopian started to call out at the cloaked figure. "Everyone, look *hic* it's that loner that lives at the edge of the valley, HA, what is wrong with you huh? You some kind of Nightmaren spy that comes *hic* here just to see how this town is going so that you can call your bastard allies to come *hic* destroy us?!?!" By this time, Calypso and Nocturna were intently watching, looking at the cloaked figure and seeing how it would respond. Surprisingly, the figure didn't respond at all, just kept sipping the mug and seemed to not even notice someone was talking to it. "Calypso," Nocturna whispered, "That person mentioned the valley, maybe its, do you think that cloaked person could be." "I don't know," Calypso responded, "there might be other people living around there too, we just need to keep listening."  
  
"Hey," The drunkard started again, getting angrier by the second. "Why don't you say anything huh?! I guess you want me to beat it out of you." Suddenly, the drunkard broke his mug against the table and rushed at the cloaked figure. Just as he was about to hit the figure over the head with the broken mug, the figure stuck out its hand, and blocked the attack, then, it took its open hand, and struck hard at the drunken nightopians stomach, effectively knocking him down. At the first sight of seeing their drunken ally knocked down, the nightopians four friends quickly stood up, all three of them looked rough. The one on the right looked especially strong. A large scar on his face gave off the suspicion that he might be familiar with bar fights. His jester cap was actually quite long and reached halfway down his back. The black and gray stripes went vertically down his cap. His clothing was a very, dark, blood red, and his sleeves had little inscriptions on them, too small to read, but it was obvious something was written. The one in the middle had a dark gray jester cap, no design or stripes, simply a very dark shade of gray. He had no scars unlike his friend, but he looked vicious as well. The final one, the one on the left, had a jester cap with only one lowering, unlike his friends caps, which had the regular, two lowerings.  
  
"Hey punk," the one to the left said, "you wunna mess with him then u gotta take us out too." The figure simply sat back down and went back to its mug. The rest of the drunkards friends were about to start walking towards the figure when Nocturna and Calypso got up. Apparently deciding that this was enough. "ok," Calypso said holding out one hand in front of them, with a deadly stare in his eyes. "you are going to leave this person alone now, because you don't want what happened to your tipsy friend happen to you right?" "Well," the one on the right said, "if your little friend comes to this bar or anywhere near this town you better know it will be his last time." Slowly, the three nightopians turned and started walking towards the tavern door, taking their beaten friend as well, Nocturna and Calypso had both taken their seats again. Nocturna now looked at the cloaked nightopian. You couldn't tell anything because of the hood and cloak covering it. Nocturna couldn't even tell if it was a male of female. Now she remembered what the drunkard had said: Hey, aren't you that loner that lives off in the edge of the valley. "Calypso," Nocturna said, turning to her accomplice. "do you think we should talk with that person, you know, ask it about Ni." But before Nocturna could finish the sentence, the drunkards three friends quickly rushed back in and attacked the cloaked figure.  
  
"You bastard!!!" one of them yelled as he was rushing towards the cloaked figure. "You'll pay!!!" Just as the three of them were taking the swing at the figure, it turned and did the same attack it did to the drunkard on the one to the left. Now the figure moved to the left and dodged the other two punches headed its way, then quickly kicking the attacker closest to it with a kick to the shins. The gray jester cap attacked fell down and clutched his leg in agony as he rolled on the floor. Now the most vicious attacker, the one with the vertical striped jester cap, quickly went in for a good kick in the figures stomach while it wasn't paying attention, knocking the figure down. The kick had so much force behind it that when the figure fell down, its hood flew off, to the back of its cloak, where it was attached too. Nocturna and Calypso gasped as they saw who the figure was. It was Nights. Now standing up, Nights blocked a punch from his attacker, then took his attackers arm and flipped him over his shoulder, making the nightopian land on his back right through a table, occupied by two nightopians who quickly jumped out the way. It seemed that Nights hadn't realized his hood was off, until now. Quickly, he put his hood on and rushed out the door of the tavern.  
  
"Nocturna!" Calypso yelled over the fuss people were making over what took place, "We gotta find him!" Now, both the nightopians rushed out the door of the tavern as well, into the frozen tundra, to find the hero known as Nights.  
  
To be continued. (Thrilling, aint it) 


End file.
